Missus
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo Cornaro dispite his position and considered as the 'Hero of Empire' can be some times dumb and clueless in regards to his own state. But nevertheless he would still brag to everyone about his Missus. Warning: Modern day AU


Title: Missus

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but **_I proudly own the Plot and the Story_** which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some **_reviews_** and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The young governing Lord of Sistina and the Commander in General of the Imperial Defense as its Minister is now in the news as one of the popular guys listed in a famous magazine article that ranks men.

However he claims that it's because of his status, now he's present for his television interview in regards of the article taking the top spot.

Currently sitting on a dark studio on a comfortable plush black single chair facing the host, wearing his iconic jungle green combat uniform and his beret with his leather holster strapped on his shoulder with his silver desert eagle gun.

"Considering you topped the chart in this year's hottest man after Prime Minister Villar and Emperor Alexis~" she told finally meeting the cute man who had been smiling the whole time.

"About that… uhm… I'm flattered and all, maybe its because of my status and the same times my achievement people started to notice me" he awkwardly chuckled.

"Technically sir, it's the fact that someone had revealed your shirtless picture and sported your" she giggled first, "You model like hunk upper body"

With that Theo paled and swallowed hard until he turned at the staff members where his guys or his personal bodyguards are, "Is Siluca aware of this kind of picture? Because clearly I wasn't" the staff at first wondered who Siluca is.

"Actually she does and she also knew you're not" his pink haired secretary pointed.

"Why am I always kept in the dark? Like when Thirdy is already four months with her!" he told and still the staff are clueless on what he was saying.

"She meant to surprise you but it tuens out it took longer sir, even Lord Villar found it funny"

"To you all but not me!" he countered looking away, "Anyway I'll confirm this to my wife" with that they finally knew who Siluca is.

Taking out his phone and pressing speed dial with his wife's number with a few rings the staff and host were all interested to listen to their conversation, "Love?" Theo started, "Are you aware of this picture of mine going around? Because I wasn't"

" _About that, I thought you were aware? I wasn't bothered honestly… I mean you're a good dad and a husband to me so I wasn't doubting you having an affair_ " she told over the phone.

"Why would I? I have you, Thirdy, and Baby Carlo" he told, "You're thinking too much, that's just crazy…" he told.

"And there goes our classic sappy boss" snorted by Lassic, one of his big guards.

" _I wasn't don't worry, and I got another good news to you when you get home, so finish that then head back_ "

"Okay… love you" he told with a grin and he was replied by a giggle.

" _Love you too_ " and the line went off.

"I guess she's fine with it" he sighed in relief, "I hope she'll tell me I hit another again" with that his guys laughed together with his secretary.

The interview went candid, "Here's a rumor we wanted to confirm, did you grow your stubble beard because you wanted to avoid those women trying throw themselves to you"

"They are what?" again he was plain clueless with all the advances happening to him for weeks.

His guys lost it and kept on laughing at the back.

"Well the beard isn't for running away but Siluca finds it attractive so I tried to grow one before her crush steals her" he told looking a way in and said it in a low voice.

The host is finding him even cuter, "Well, he's not going to steal her anymore since you just beat him over the chart" she told, "But instead she's going to worry about you being stolen instead" with that the studio blared in laughter.

The questions went on until it went to his personal life and he revealed his sons and his wife.

* * *

A week later Theo made it again on top news after he revealed his private life introducing his children and wife to the public, Theo Cornaro who's a politician and a military man which is very private with his life and liked the peaceful life with his family. Now he is on top of the showbiz news and his wife Siluca Meletes now Cornaro who is a doctor by profession but she is Marrine, Emperor Alexis' wife's model.

And the couple also revealed that they had their son Thirdy or Leon Cornaro the third while they were just dating, and recently some months ago they finally got married after two children.

Siluca revealed that the weddings got delayed because she kept on getting pregnant and their wedding kept on getting held off because of her sensitive pregnancy.

For over a week in support of Theo she has been uploading their family photos over the internet and his fangirls are getting their hearts broken.

Some of his bitter fans were all doubting Siluca gave birth to their children after seeing her bikini photo with Theo wearing nothing but his beard shorts and flip flops he finally shaved after Siluca assured him, they posed together sweetly.

Her 'V' line is showing above her low bikini and she didn't seem to have two children already, Theo also asked the writer to title his work as Missus because he wanted to assure his wife that he is telling the world he's already taken permanently.

* * *

Presently Theo is in his office, the office which used to be a military armory turn playground which us fully equipped with baby safe toys.

While typing on his computer he's juggling to hold his seven months old son on one arm while he takes glance every now and then to see the older one who just turned one a month ago.

"Hi" Siluca went in to greet him and he gave her the widest smile he would always greet her.

"Hi to you too, how's your shift?" he asked, Siluca picked up Thirdy and went to Theo to give him a kiss.

"It was well, but the male nurses are getting annoying since they have been trying to show their advances" she sighed.

"Want me to go there and be possessive?" he teased.

"Please" Siluca rolled her eyes, Theo shifted his infant son so he can pull his wife to sit on his lap.

"Thank you" said Theo out of nowhere.

"For what?" she shifted and let her legs go over his two legs and sat side ways leaning on him.

"For making me the happiest guy in the whole world"

She giggled, "Your welcome, but what did I do?"

"You gave me a forever home, someone to love, a family and most of all a home I would be excited to go to"

"You're such a sap~" she giggled.

"Just for you" he told, "But I wish we're back to our peaceful life.

"Well you're doing great at avoiding them actually, Mr. I need to inform my Missus first" she laughed and he followed.

"Well, you're my boss, and the guys calls you supreme commander for a reason" he teased,

"Because I'm your boss and the Missus you need to inform first?" with that they laughed at each other and kissed again.

~END?~


End file.
